Mercy
by Wandervibes28
Summary: "Please have mercy on me, Take it easy on my heart. Even though you don't mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart", Song fiction, Mercy-Shawn Mendes...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hey guys,

So this is not going to be a series but rather a few chapters. Anyways its gonna be a song fic, Inspired by **Shawn Mendes-Mercy**. The idea of this story was actually funny. My sister and I were playing a game, and she was losing so she was like "Please! Have mercy!". And quite a few people were asking me to do song-fic's. That's how it happened! I know I'm straying on topic, so let's get back on it.  
Here's the first chapter of 'Mercy'!  
Please enjoy and review!

 **DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Disney sadly. And also, I'm not good enough to draw or even make the Cover picture. So no credits for either of those please. Only for the plot...

 **P.S** for Stony lovers, I made sure (tried) to add in a slight fluff. Otherwise, it's pure bromance. Your welcome :D

Wandervibes28

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Please have mercy on me,_

 _Take it easy on my heart._

 _Even though you don't mean to hurt me,_

 _You keep tearing me apart._

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy, on my heart?_

 _Would you please have mercy, mercy, on my heart?_

 **Shawn Mendes/Mercy/Illuminate**

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

God, did these people have absolutely no mercy? Like really, they had to take it easy on his heart. Otherwise he would have nearly jumped off the edge of the roof that he had sat down on to watch the sunset.

What the **heck** are you doing here?" Stark snarked, clutching his chest in shock at the unexpected guest behind him before taking a deep breath. "What the heck are **you** doing here?!" Steve asked back, frozen still and clearly panicking as he saw Tony sitting down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling in the air.

His mind was obviously thinking something else.

"Enjoying the sunset? Is that a crime?" Tony asked while rolling his eyes and gesturing to the orange circle of light in the middle of the yellow tinted sky. "Ohhh" Steve just muttered as a response and found his way to Tony, dropped down next to him and sighed heavily. The soldier swayed his legs front and back for a little bit, while they dangled before asking, "Why…Why do you like this place so much?".

Tony just chuckled and said, "I don't Cap. Thats why I come here".

Steve eyebrows fused together as he mumbled, "That doesn't make any sense" causing Tony to guffaw louder.

Sometimes you have to do things you know Cap? Just for the sake of getting used to it. I…I'm trusting you to not tell this but, I used to be…and still am scared of roofs" he said softly, kind of embarrassed as he raised a hand to ruffle his hair and then rub his neck. "I won't tell anyone, Tony. You can trust me...Just…why?" Steve asked, clearly curious now as he stared at Tony, wanting to know more about his past.

Maybe something about Howard could come in. "Because…in the past, my parents weren't exactly perfect. Now, you may know Howard as a great guy. And maybe he was, I just didn't know him. But he hated me, wanted me to do everything perfect. Even though we both knew I wasn't. So whenever they used to shout at me when I was a kid, I used to go to my roof and sit there. Jarvis always used to be there for me…It was the best time of my life, because he gave me some meaning…" Tony said as he now smiled at his feet fondly.

Steve's eyebrows flung up as he asked, "J.A.R.V.I.S was a person?".

Tony tore his gaze from his feet to Steve's eyes. Brown eyes meeting Blue as Tony smiled sadly and replied, "Yup. He was my butler, but he was like my actual father. He was always there for me, whenever I needed him. He was the perfect friend, the best man I've ever known. That's why I named my A.I as J.A.R.V.I.S. But that was until he…..".

Steve could make out Tony's eyes starting to water slightly but he quickly pushed back the tears and put on his mask again with a sad smirk.

And ever since he left me like a complete idiot, I've always hated roofs. Because I always used to be there with him. He would make me feel worth something, and now whenever I come to the roof…" Tony started, but looked at the city skyline now before continuing.

"I'm alone" he said, his smile fading away as he gazed deeply yet emotionlessly into the now orange lit sky.

Steve couldn't help but feel bad as he replied, "Well, right now you aren't" with a guilty smile. Tony just smiled at Steve and replied, "No shit Sherlock" before saying, "We should do this more often. Next time, I wanna know my father was like. Probably some drunk idiot roaming around and haunting people in their dreams, but I still wanna know".

Steve had to chuckle at that before saying, "Yes. We do".

* * *

 **A/N**

So how did you guys like it so far? Chapter 2 is going to be bigger and longer for you people  
Will try and update within the next week :D  
And that was my **official first try** at a slight Stony fic, how was it?  
Until then, **review**! Believe it or not, it actually helps me write faster. It also gives me an idea of what all you guys like.p And lemme know wether you want me to feature any character!

Wandervibes28


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hey guys,

So this chapter features the whole team, but I tried to sneak in a bit of Stony fluff.

Anyways, here you go: Chapter 2 of 'Mercy'! Sorry for the wait, wifi failed AGAIN due to shifting and all. Also because, I tried to make it longer and more interesting.

Straying off topic again, so I'm just gonna stop XD

Enjoy reading and review please!

Wandervibes28

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

The next time someone did that unintentionally or intentionally (He didn't know), but still ended up tearing his heart apart (Not in terms of Break-ups, in terms of shock), was Natasha.

He was working in the lab on some project on the latest Mark XLII (Mark 42) suit gauntlet, with ACDC bursting through. He was humming along to 'Thunderstruck', his favorite song in the whole album. "Thunderstruck…Thunderstruck…" he sang quietly and hummed the song to himself as he used his screwdriver to screw together a few bolts on his repulser. He was having the time of his life. Nobody to fuss over him, just him, and his robots. Like the old days.

That was until he heard gunshots in the lab, shattering the glass above him.

His instincts were amazing (Cause he was Iron Man, DUH), as he quickly jumped off the chair, ducked and rolled out of the path of the glass, that came down hard and shattered against the floor. Although a few pieces still hit him. He was holding a gun in his right hand all of a sudden. _Where the hell did that come out of?,_ He thought to himself, but instead focused on the situation.

He could feel a few glass shards poking their way through his arm (bicep), but that wasn't bad. He'd had worse, much worse. As in, 'getting your ribs sawed without anesthesia' worse. So he decided to stand up and look at the idiot who did this, keeping his gun at the ready, and was surprised to see red locks curling around a small feminine face with green eyes and a devilish smirk.

"Natasha?! What the hell was that for?! Gosh, you guys need to watch out. Heart conditions here!" he asked as he felt his heart pounding heavily against his chest, while he chucked the gun on the couch nearby. He took a few deep breaths, leaning against the desk, and then heard the spider reply casually, "I was just making sure that your butt would end up in the kitchen for breakfast. Your heart can work properly later, not that I actually care anyways". First he just rolled his eyes, but then Tony's eyebrows fused together as he asked, "J, what's the time right now?".

He took long steps and picked up his screwdriver as he heard a reply, "6 am Sir. Today is Friday, 06th of December, 2016".

He looked at Natasha while twirling his screwdriver around and replied, "Oh….Ok. I'll be up in a second" he replied as he started to make his way to his repulser, left abandoned on the floor. That was until he saw two bullets striking the ground in front of him. He jumped back instantly and landed on the floor, sprawled on his back.

"UGHHH!" he groaned out as he got up quickly, picked up his phone, pushed Natasha aside from the doorway as he started to make his way up to the kitchen counter, knowing that the assassin wouldn't let him work in peace anyways.

Natasha just grinned in victory and followed behind him.

LINEBREAK

"Hey! Look who decided to join the party?" Clint replied with a smirk when he saw a very angry Tony Stark walk into the kitchen and sit down on an empty chair. "I freaking swear to god, you guys are gonna be the death of me. I never had to do this when you idio-" Tony started to mumble fast and angrily until he was cut by Steve shoving a plate of chocolate-chip pancakes, whipped cream, and Hershey's syrup, onto the table mat in front of him.

Oh god, pancakes were his weakness, especially when whipped cream was on top of it.

He instantly stopped mumbling and started to stuff his face, realizing how hungry he had actually been after taking the first bite. Steve just smiled and continued to make more pancakes for the team, knowing that they all would need a refill soon. It was a simple routine for him: Blueberry for Clint and Bruce, Strawberry for Natasha, Plain for himself and Thor, and Chocolate-chips for Tony.

He knew also which toppings to put for who sometimes, but he knew the basics by heart.

"Tony! Slow down! Your gonna stuff yourself!" Bruce pointed out as he took the seat to the genius's right, Clint doing the same on his left. Of course, the genius didn't reply, but continued to stuff his face with the pancakes. "Eh. He's a hog anyways. Let him eat" Clint replied with a chuckle. Tony just gave a side-smile to Clint, clearly indicating a 'Thank you' which caused the whole team to chuckle.

"And what the hell did you do to your arm?" Bruce replied as he examined the arm (The whole team did) which was bleeding, a few spots shining, indicating glass. It looked pretty bad to Bruce, but if Tony was fine then maybe it was. It was slightly purple too, but Tony casually just pointed at Natasha, who was sitting on the other side of the table. Then he glared at her and she smirked before saying, "Hey! If I didn't get you here, you wouldn't have gotten your pancakes".

Tony just rolled his eyes with a smile, shrugged and took another big bite out of the pancake.

Bruce just chuckled before he stated, "I'll have to bandage it up. Once I'm done though, and once you're done too". Tony just nodded and finished off the pancake. Once he did, he took his plate and put it in the sink. Steve just waited and watched before picking up his own pancake stack, walking to the island/table and sitting down on a seat next to Natasha. Then he (Tony, not Steve) went over to the couch, collapsed on it, and started to read something on his phone.

All of them smirked, they knew Tony was going to crash. And hard. They just had to wait.

And they were right, they all just looked at each other and chuckled when they saw the phone fall from the billionaire's hand and onto the floor. His head fell back onto the arm of the couch and his breathing slowed down to deep and soft breaths. The team just finished eating their food, had small talk, walked over to the main living room area (where Tony was sleeping), found various places to relax and, then watched a movie. They kept the volume low though, to not wake the 'Stark' up.

The mechanic hardly got any sleep, let alone rest, so they decided to not wake him up.

Halfway through the movie, Tony had started to shiver violently. Steve noticed it first, because he was leaning on the couch where he was sleeping while watching the movie. He just smiled, got up, pulled a blanket from the box near the couch and threw it over Tony.

The mechanic instantly relaxed, a soft smile forming on his face due to the sudden heat as he snuggled into the blanket. Steve smiled and continued to watch the movie. His back was still leaning on the couch, letting him know if anything happened to the idiot/genius.

* * *

 **A/N**

How was it? Lemme know in the review section!

And also, this is just letting you guys know what all is expected to come and what all you can PM me about.

 **Firstly** , I own a forum: _'Tony Stark - Avenger, Billionaire, Hero_ ', and am looking for some ideas and role-play's that I can plan.

 **Secondly** , I am a staff manager of ' _Tony Whump'_ and therefore, you can send me PM's if you require anything relating to that.

 **Also,** I have a community called, _'The Trio (Tony, Clint and_ _Steve)'_ ,and am on search for stories that revolve or focus on them.

Anyways, that's all for now. I'm planning on writing a dozen more stories (ok, maybe not a dozen, but a lot) and will try to update as soon as possible :D

Wandervibes28


	3. Alert Chapter (IMP)

Hey guys,

So I just wanted to let you people know that I am going on a **Hiatus** for some time. Because I have recently shifted somewhere and all the moving and all is kind of time-consuming. Other than that, I wanted to thank all of you guys for supporting me throughout my stories.

Although I would love more reviews, as I am not getting the equivalent of views to reviews, (Like 2000+ views and only 8 comments? Come on guys, we can do better XD) I cannot say anything negative as all of you people have helped me throughout...

This is meant to be an Alert Chapter but since I cannot do this without the termination of my account, I will add some small poem for an insight of the upcoming new series that I start to plan. What is it? Well, that's for you guys to figure out :)

 **P.S** Also, lemme know in the comments/PM if you would like me to do any challenges or specific character stories. I am planning on posting a LOT more stories anyways but...you guys have the power to be honest...Oh, and is anyone obsessed with EDM? Because I'm becoming excited at hearing the latest Soundcloud remixes, hopefully I'm not the only one...

Wandervibes28

* * *

 _The world isn't a merciful place,_

 _It would not bother to give you second chances,_

 _When you wasted the first one…_

 _The world isn't a merciful place,_

 _It would not let you get away from your mistakes,_

 _Without the consequences…_

 _The world isn't a merciful place,_

 _It would not let you feel supported,_

 _When it decides that you should not be…_

 _The world isn't a merciful place,_

 _But it does let you think about what you've done,_

 _And about how you can make it better…_

 **~ ANONYMOUS CHARACTER FROM UPCOMING SERIES (LEMME KNOW WHO YOU THINK IT IS)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Hey guys** ,

Here's another chapter of 'Mercy', hope you like it. This focuses on the guys in the team, and includes a lot of Barton and Steve. I like this chapter more because I made it more fun and all. UGHHHH! Straying again!

ANYWAYS, review and enjoy reading :)

 **P.S** And yes, I'm sorry for unexpected short term hiatus, it was due to an unexpected shift in housing

Wandervibes28

* * *

This time, Tony nearly had gotten an arrow stuck in the face because of Thor. Would they please have any mercy on him? Any single piece of it? A tiny smudge maybe?

He had walked in the practice range to test out a new gun, and it turns out that Clint had been there practicing. Clint pulled the arrow, released, hit the bulls-eye, pulled the arrow, released, hit the bulls-eye and repeated the process again and again.

"What's the point of doing that if you know you can ace it every time?" Tony asks as he chuckles and uses his phone to scan the gun which lay on his lap, as he was sitting on the couch. "Sometimes you gotta practice shell-head" Clint replies as he faces Tony behind him and releases an arrow, hitting bulls-eye again.

"Whoaaa! You got some skills Katniss" Tony exclaims as he watched Clint shoot the arrows in the exact centre boringly before he continues to scan his gun with intense focus.

"Well…name's Hawkeye….and name's are given for a reason. That's why yours is Shell head" Clint replies with a smirk before closing his new, updated travel bow and collapsing on the couch next to the genius. Tony just smirks and rolled his eyes and continues the scan.

Then he gets up and asks, "Hey! Clint! Can we do the arrow and the apple thingie?! Like in BRAVE?! Like I'll hold an object and you have to hit it and hopefully, not my head?".

Clint laughs, rolls his eyes and says, "I don't know why you want to do that, but sure, I'm always on point anyways. But are you sure?". Tony just chuckles before replying, "You're asking a genius wether he's sure or not. Are you dumb?".

Clint shakes his head, a smirk on his face, before he gets up to do what Tony wanted them to.

Tony laughs (again) along and picks up a pillow, then he goes next to the door and hold it out to his right, using his right hand (of course). The staircase to his left in case of 'Abandon Ship' or 'I know this arrow is definitely gonna hit my face'. Clint smiled at Tony before pulling an arrow back, his face tensing.

He focused for a few seconds and then let go of the arrow.

How could he have known that everything could have gone so wrong in such a few seconds?

 **LINEBREAK**

Thor had come up the stairs, seen Tony standing there and had decided to give him his normal welcome. A hard, asgardian worthy, pat on the back. So he went next to him, and tapped him on the back, not noticing what was going on. So hard, that Tony had jerked forward a few inches to his right, and that was bad.

Why?

Because Clint had released the arrow and it was now aiming for his head!

Tony knew it was going to hit his head if he didn't move, and that meant he would be dead if he didn't, so he moved to the side a bit. Although he didn't quite escape the line of fire…

"AHHHHH!" Tony screamed out when he felt the arrow pierce the front of his shoulder. Thor's eyes were puzzled and in shock while Clint just screamed "Shit!" and ran to him.

Tony just stood there, jerking back a few times before standing still, "Ughhh, How the hell will I get this out now? And THOR?! WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" as he screamed at Thor and asked Clint at the same time. "I am truly sorry Friend Tony, I had just seen you holding an object and had decided to greet you like how we always do. I had not seen Friend Barton. I am very sorry Man of Iron" Thor rambled on before running off somewhere.

Great, the god is a freaking coward now?

"How the hell do I get this out Clint?! OW! Shit, that hurt. Great! No lab for another freaking day. And 'Captain Mother Hen' is going to kill me to. Anyways, planning on ACTUALLY helping?" Tony asked as his face grimaced into pain when Clint tried to help him.

Clint on the other hand was freaking out, holding Tony's shoulder, "Oh god, I hit you Tony! Oh my god I'm so sorry. I'M SO SORRY TONY! Please don't take away my bow! I promise I'll make it up to you. Hell, I'll make you coffee everyday! Truce? Just not my bow. Please! I'll…I'll get Bruce. Are you ok? Do you need medicine? Do you wanna sit down? But what about the first-aid kit? Hmmm…Where the he-" he managed to ramble out before Tony cut him in.

"Calm down Clint, I've gone through worse and I won't take your bow. But I just wished you hadn't pulled it more. It hurt." he said calmly as he stared at the stick erupting out from his skin. "Now, do you know how to get this out or can I cal-" Tony started slowly before he heard a voice boom out.

"TONY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!".

 **LINEBREAK**

That was Steve.

Definitely.

"I got an arrow stuck in my shoulder. What does it look like?" Tony replied sarcastically and tried to move his shoulder to gesture. But he yelped instead, causing Steve to panic and run to his side while Tony replied, "Nope, never doing that again".

Steve just held Tony's shoulder and drove him to the couch, where he shoved him down. But that movement hurt like hell and he yelped again. "Tony?! Tony are you ok?" Steve asked, panicking like he was going to die any moment.

Tony just rolled his eyes and said with a smirk, "I'm FINE Cap. God you chicken's need to calm down. I've gone through much worse. For example, getting my ribs sawed while I didn't have any anaesthesia. Now zip your mouths".

Both Clint and Steve instantly shut up, and that's when Bruce entered.

No, rushed in with Thor running along at his side, and a medical kit in his hand.

"What the hell, Tony?" Bruce asked as he saw the arrow in his shoulder. Tony just casually pointed at Clint, who pointed at Thor, who beamed at all the four men sheepishly. Bruce sighed, then instantly knelt down and started to clean the area around with an antiseptic and everyone was amazed when Tony didn't even flinch, and decided to use the time to continue the scan of his new gun.

Even Bruce was surprised but then continued his work before stopping halfway and saying, "Tony. This is going to hurt quite a lot. I have to pull the arrow out, so I think….". Bruce stopped halfway and glanced at Steve, who nodded, while Clint and Tony were utterly confused.

Tony just stared in suspicion as Steve came forward, towards Tony and kneeled down. He thought he was just freaking out and returned his attention to his latest creation, until he got decked hard in the side of his brain and darkness engulfed him.

Clint just stood there, mouth dropping in shock as he saw Steve deck the billionaire on the side of the brain, causing him to fall unconscious instantly.

The tablet fell down onto the floor with a soft yet audible 'thump'. Steve then just held Tony upright, by his shoulders while Bruce grimaced and pulled the arrow out.

Clint didn't have much time to change his view.

It looked horrible, the arrow piercing itself out of the skin, blood spilling out everywhere, and sickening noises filled the room. Clint wishes he'd looked at Tony rather at the arrow itself.

Steve looked at Tony's face however and noticed how it was contorting in pain slightly. Steve just felt bad and whispered a "It's okay Tony…" before looking at Bruce, who was holding an arrow covered in blood.

Bruce immediately put the bloody arrow on the floor, took a gauze and started to wrap his shoulder with it.

It took long.

Long enough that Clint could go to the washroom, gag after remembering the arrow embedded in Tony's shoulder, and come back.

Steve (On the other hand) just held Tony's head upright as he leaned on his shoulder and saw that his face was now in peace.

Steve was practically hugging Tony, but nobody noticed or mentioned.

Once Bruce was done, he just wiped his brow, said, "This idiot. I swear I'm gonna kill him. And THOR. YOU STILL HAVE TALKING TO DO". Thor's head whipped up as he started to explain the story. At the end of it, Bruce was face-palming and Steve was rolling his eyes.

"Well, any idea of these idiots can't exactly be good" Steve replied before looking at Bruce, who nodded with a smirk in return.

So Steve just slowly lowered Tony into the couch, pulled a pillow, stuffed it under his head, and threw a blanket over him. Then he moved over to an armchair, while Clint did the same with the floor.

They could hear Bruce pulling Thor outside to have a discussion with him, but they became more interested in choosing a movie to watch. They always watched movies, they didn't exactly have anything else to do.

Steve decided to watch 'Brave' to see the part that the they were trying to imitate. _But overall, it wasn't that bad. Nobody got hurt or in trouble that BADLY,_ Steve thought to himself until he heard loud screams arguing from two men outside, at which both Steve and Clint chuckled. Bruce must have freaked out when Thor called him. Probably must have said " , Friend Tony is in a grave condition" or something, and Bruce, being a doctor, must have thought the worst.

Steve just re-corrected that phrase to himself before watching the movie. _Ok, everyone asides Thor_.

* * *

 **A/N**

Did you like it? Lemme know in the review section. You can include any thing you want me to include in the next chap, and I'll try and incorporate it. And of course, you can send me challenges. I love to accept them :D

Wandervibes28


	5. Alert Chapter (SUPER IMP)

**A/N**

 **Hey guys** ,

So I just wanted to say that: _**THIS IS UNFAIR**_.

Like come on, I'm getting at least 50 emails a day telling me that these people have viewed, liked and followed your story.

But what's unfair is that **only** ** _9_** people were nice enough to leave a reply. And most of them were anonymous on top of that!

So please, reply.

Anything you want to say, anything. It doesn't even have to be good. It just helps me a lot to know what you guys like and want. Because that way I can write quicker and because it narrows everything down to a simple plot, for me.

 **ALSO: The next chapter would take some time to upload, as I'm writing the story right now, but it will be good. So how about you guys go and check out my other stories? They're pretty good too! XD**

 **AND: Here is another snippet of my upcoming stories! I won't tell which, OFC, but here you go :)**

Wandervibes28

* * *

 _He opens his eyes to realize that he's on his back and staring at the sky above._

 _And that's when he feels a teardrop run down his face. He lift's his hand to push it away but then stops and pushes it back down, before letting the tears stream down his cheek and onto his gray cotton T-shirt._

 _He had all the right to cry, anyone did._

 _They had just lost a best friend, a soldier._

* * *

 **A/N**

 ***Evil laughter in the background*** I'm so evil. But yes, somebody does die in one of my upcoming stories. Well, kinda.

 **Comment** below as to who you think it is who suffers the fate?

And also, check out my forum, because I have an **OPEN ROLEPLAY** right now. And guess what?

 **You can be Tony** if you want, well, if you reply quickly and take your role :P

Wandervibes28


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

So since I pulled a mean prank on you people, I decided to post another chapter of MERCY!

Yes! It's not over yet. Well, at least for another chapter. XD.

Anyways, enjoy reading and review, please!

Wandervibes28

* * *

The next time, Tony had realized. It wasn't that they had no mercy. They didn't even know _what it was_.

"What's the point of this? Why do I have to do this? I already work out! And I wanna go back to my laaaaaaaab" Tony whined as he stood outside the boxing ring, watching Clint getting ready with his boxing glove. "There is a point Shell head, It's known as 'being fit' but I wouldn't expect you to know" Natasha said out as she practiced in the shooting range. Steve and Bruce chuckled from nearby.

Steve was punching bags and Bruce was reading a book.

Tony frowned, pointed at Bruce and started "But he gets to read a book? Why can't I? I'm T-" before Clint cut in, "Tony freaking Stark. Yeah Yeah. We know that. Now stop being a scared moron and climb into the ring".

Tony just sighed. He knew quite a lot of boxing moves, courtesy of Afghanistan and the Ten rings. And he was pretty strong himself, he just never felt the need to 'brag' about it.

Because who flexes their muscles to actually achieve something?

Oh right, half of the whole freaking world does. Gosh, how does **THAT** make a difference?

He was pretty good at anything, to be honest, everything he did was filled with intense mathematical equations. He just couldn't switch it off, it was a part of him. So Clint wanted to see him fight huh?

Then he'd show how well he could.

"Ok. Calm down Bird-Brain" Stark exclaimed as he got into the ring, took a huge swig of his 'Spinach smoothie' that dummy made and started to put on his gloves. Clint was on the other hand, getting ready, punching the air rapidly.

Once Tony had finished, Clint and himself took their stances.

Then, Clint counted down, "3…2…1…Go".

LINEBREAK

They started to circle each other, their hands up at the ready. The others even stopped to watch them.

Bruce chuckled and threw his book aside, "This is going to be fun". "Yeah, when Tony gets his butt kicked. I can't wait to get a snap of it" Natasha pipes in and jumps on the couch next to Bruce. They all watched as Clint advanced, and watched as…Tony instantly threw him onto the floor.

Wait…what?

Clint was on the floor?

Already? Like only what…5 seconds had passed? And **TONY,** had thrown **CLINT** on the floor already?

 **What?!**

As if in unison, their mouths fell open together. "Wait…what happened?…Ow…" Clint grumbled as he looked up, holding his head. "It's known as a jab to the brain. That happened…" Tony replied with a smirk as he walked out of the ring.

However for him, it had been too damn easy.

LINEBREAK

 ** _Tony's P.O.V_**

 _Circle around the idiot. Yeah, doing good,_ he thought to himself as he moved around, keeping his hands up and ready. Suddenly he saw Clint advance, and all the possible moves came flying to him.

 _Hmmm, Roundhouse? Uppercut? Deck? I could make this go on longer but I want to get back to the lab soo…A jab would do some good,_ he thought and grinned in his mind. When Clint's arm pulled back to punch him, Tony just gave a quick jab to the side of his head.

He thought that Clint was just going to be disoriented but he fell down.

Tony's eyes flung up, wow, was he that strong?

But then he put on his arrogant mask as Clint grumbled, "Wait…what happened…Ow…". He chuckled and then replied, "It's known as a jab. And a brain. That happened". Then he smiled and walked out of the ring to be greeted with three gaping avengers.

"What?" he asked, giving them a small smirk.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tony Stark?" Steve asked, his eyes wide and his voice shocked. Tony just chuckled and picked up his 'smoothie' and started to gulp it down.

In the background, Clint pulled himself up. _Heh, serves him right for thinking that I'm not strong. Let that be a reminder_ , he thought to himself as he grinned.

"Whoa…Tony? When were you so strong?" Clint mumbled out as he steadied himself on the rope, causing the three team members to laugh.

Even Tony chuckled and said, "You idiots just didn't notice it". Just as he started to walk out of the gym, Natasha pulled his arm and dragged him to the practice range.

"What now?" Tony groaned out as he tried to struggle but to no result.

LINEBREAK

"You have to practice your aiming skills for your repulsers. Even though I know that your aim would be pretty good by now" she mumbled out. "UGHHH…Fine" he roared as she dragged him to the range.

He chuckled internally, his aim was true, he knew that.

 _Hello? Genius here? At ALL the subjects in science? Including physics? AND ON TOP OF THAT, Iron man?! Strikes a bell? God, these people are so dumb,_ he thought to himself but decided to keep it in.

Soon enough, he was standing in the range, a gun in his hand and three people surrounding him. He just sighed in defeat, then smirked.

He could ace this, just a small, non moving target.

He pulled his hand into place and held it steady. He waited, closing one eye to see clearer as he aimed his hand, perfectly steady.

 _Keep it steady, slowly release and hold in place, otherwise the movement would throw off the balance and accuracy along with it. Keep the hand proportionate. 99% chance it would hit from this angle,_ his scientific part of the mind constantly butted in.

Eventually he just inhaled a breath and pulled the trigger. At first he thought he'd missed, until he saw a bullet hole in the exact middle of the target.

He just chuckled as another target came in the range, this one swinging from side to side. _Easy peasy, lemon….wait..what was the rest? What did the kids say? Never mind._ He picked his gun up again, held it steady, waited for the target to swing twice and then pulled the trigger again.

A perfect hit.

He smiled. While three avenger's mouth fell open again. He turned around, and asked, "Ok! I'm done now? Can I go?".

"Not after you tell us where Tony is" Steve replied, still joking but, his mouth still open. Tony chuckled and made to move to the lab when someone grabbed his arm. "AGAIN?!" he screamed out loudly, causing all of them to chuckle.

LINEBREAK

"Come on, let's do some push-ups" Clint said as he pulled Tony back. Tony just rolled his eyes, he was trying to get back at him.

"Ok Bird-Brain, I'm gonna beat you anyways" he snarked back as he moved to the empty place of the gym. Clint walked over and sat down on the floor, eyeing the genius suspiciously. Tony just rolled his eyes with a smirk and sat down next to him.

Then, they both extended their feet and started push ups.

They were both doing good, great actually. Going up and down as if no problem.

10 done…20 done…30 done…50 done…70…90…120 done…It looked like they weren't going to stop.

Well, at least Tony looked like that.

Clint, on the other hand, looked like he had been running around the whole earth. His face was pale, and after a few more push-ups, his hands gave out beneath him and he collapsed.

Tony, who was panting, but was still fit, just smirked, jumped up and rubbed the 'nothing' off his hands.

Then, he started to walk off towards his lab, when he was tapped on the shoulder.

Now he had 'had' enough.

"WHAT?!" he screamed out loudly, causing the whole team to roar in laughter and fall onto the floor. Well, at least Clint did.

"Nothing, just wanted to as-" Steve started with a slight chuckle before Tony cut in, "JUST GET TO THE POINT AND LEMME GO TO MY LAAAAAB!". Steve just guffawed and replied, "Ok fine. Just one last thing. Let's go and do some catching, like as a team activity".

That caused Tony's eyebrows to fuse together as he asked, "Catching?" clearly confused. "Yeah. Wait, just follow me" Steve said with a smile as he walked over to the middle of the gym, the whole team following Tony and Steve. When Steve reached the middle, he dug his hand into his pocket and plucked out a tennis ball.

 _Where the hell did he get that from?_ they all thought but were cut off by Steve. "See? Here you go" Steve held the ball up and then threw it to Tony, who in reflex caught it with one hand.

Then, the genius stared at the tennis ball in curiosity causing Steve to chuckle.

"Now pass it to Clint, he needs practice anyways" he said with a half-smile. Tony just chuckled softly before throwing it exactly to Clint, who jumped at the surprise attack, without removing eye contact with Steve.

Steve just looked impressed while Tony said, "You wanna play this game? I can play this game. Oh, I can SO play this game".

They all chuckled and joined in, taking turns to throw the tennis ball in many different ways.

LINEBREAK

An hour passes before all of them stopped and took deep breaths.

There had been a lot of running around, throwing hard, dodging and turns. But it was fun, a lot of fun. Tony wasn't even panting heavily, he just smiled and replied, "YESSS! I'm gonna escape! FREEDOM!" before running out the room like a maniac.

That just caused the whole team to collapse on the floor laughing. Literally.

It didn't help that they were out of breath anyways.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N**

 **Hey guys,**

Ok, So I know that many of your wanted chapters which talked about how Tony finally burst out or something, but I just wasn't able to frame it.

So here's a small chapter to piece all the pieces together.

Anyways, review and read my other stories, please! (Namely my new One-shot called 'Can I trust you?')

And most importantly, enjoy READING XD

Wandervibes28

* * *

And after many instances of 'no mercy' did it finally hit him.

It's not that they didn't have mercy, or that they didn't know what it was. It wasn't that they hated him or wanted him to suffer. It wasn't that they didn't want him to have fun and go to his lab.

It wasn't any of those, he had just thought wrong. It was that they wanted him to _be bette_ r.

And be everything he could be

Not that they were bragging, they just wanted to help him. And they made mistakes sometimes, every human does. Not everyone is half-machine like himself, always calculating.

They just wanted genuinely make him 'himself'. They wanted to get the 'Tony' out of the 'Stark' that held him captive and come out to be social.

And now that Tony was driving his silver Audi R8 V10 back to the Tower, after getting the groceries that they had demanded him to get, he smiled to himself. _Might as well give those idiots a treat,_ he thought to himself and quickly changed his course to the nearest donut shop.

And it was then and there that Tony had a moment of realization.

That those guys who had forced him to work out, who had shoved him out of the tower to go and get groceries, had shot him in the shoulder with an arrow, had nearly scared him so bad that he jumped off the roof, it was _them_ that had the **_most merc_ _y_**.

And they would be the ones who always will have it…

 **XXX**


End file.
